


April 11, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to smile as soon as he entered the kitchen and viewed Martha cooking lunch. ''Good afternoon,'' he said with a slight nod. His eyes were a bit wide when she swayed from side to side. ''Martha?'' he asked in a tone of worry.





	April 11, 2006

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell started to smile as soon as he entered the kitchen and viewed Martha cooking lunch. ''Good afternoon,'' he said with a slight nod. His eyes were a bit wide when she swayed from side to side. ''Martha?'' he asked in a tone of worry. He caught her when she collapsed in his arms. Amos recalled her always caring for him. For Jonathan. For Supergirl.

''I'll get you to a doctor.''

The sight of Supergirl flying into the kitchen caused Amos to glance at her. ''You're stronger than me. Please carry Martha to the doctor right away,'' he said with a frown.

Supergirl's eyes were wide while she backed away. The sight of Martha writhing in agony caused her to shake her head in disbelief. Supergirl turned and prepared to fly from Amos.

''Where are you going?'' Amos snapped while he glowered.

Supergirl refused to reply. Refused to view Martha suffering any longer. She had no idea where she was going to fly to. No idea for how long Martha was going to suffer again.

THE END


End file.
